club_penguin_tips_and_cheatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Festival of Flight
The Festival of Flight took place in in August 2009 and was caused by the need to fix the windows in the Cave. Part of this party takes place on the Tallest Mountain, but only members could access it. When interviewing Gary in The Club Penguin Times, he pointed out that the solution to fix the windows in the Cave is to lift Club Penguin out of the water. The Festival of Flight 2009 was held between August 14–20, 2009. Gary waddled around during the party. Free items History This party all started when Gary the Gadget Guy had pointed out that the Cave windows were worn out and were leaking. He had said that having a Water Party would be too dangerous, so Gary started making plans for Club Penguin to be lifted in the air. Later on, in the newspaper, Gary posted his solution to fixing the windows - lifting Club Penguin into the air via giant balloon - then when they had been replaced, he would gently lower Club Penguin down into the water. The party started on August 14, 2009. Decorations Beach *The water is gone and blockades are put to keep penguins from falling off. *There are multicolored balloons, two cardboard clouds and two large propellers near the background. Beacon *The light is replaced by an enormous metal propeller with cables surrounding it. *The telescope view was of clouds shaped as objects seen around Club penguin Island. Cave *When you click on the lights, they go off then come back on. *The windows are gone and there is yellow caution tape and planks of wood, both on the window trim and on the floor. Cove *The water is gone and blockades are put to keep penguins from falling off. *There are also multicolored balloons, a propeller near the large rock, and a large cardboard sun on the cliff. Dock *The water is gone and blockades are put to keep penguins from falling off. *Where the Hydro Hopper tubes usually are, there was a special tube leading to the ground. *The Breeze Maker 3000 was found here. Forest *There were multicolored balloons, Chinese lanterns and the entrance to the balloon ride was found here. Iceberg *You could see Club Penguin Island floating in the background. Night Club *The wall was painted blue, with clouds and the sun, and there were clouds with speakers resting on them. When a large red button was pressed, the entire Night Club would switch to more of a stormy theme. Plaza *There were lots of multicolored balloons, Chinese lanterns, and there were two cardboard clouds on the Pet Shop, one on the Pizza Parlor and another one next to it. *There were two propellers near the left and right entrances to the plaza. *The Green Propeller Cap was found here. Ski Mountain *The Cloud Maker 3000 was found here. Ski Village *There were multicolored balloons and Chinese lanterns. *There were two cardboard clouds: one on the Ski Lodge and one near the ski lift. *There were two propellers near the trees in the bottom-left corner. Snow Forts *The forts were changes to red and blue boats with fins resembling a fish, and there were large balloons tied on top and there was cannons inside. Town *There are multicolored balloons and Chinese lanterns. *There is a large cardboard sun on top of the Coffee Shop, and two cardboard clouds on the Night Club and the Gift Shop. *There are two propellers near the left and right sides of the screen, and a large, light blue banner on the Coffee Shop that said "Festival of Flight". Trivia *In one of the activities in 101 Days of Fun, it is mentioned that they want some users to send the Club Penguin Team a picture of a toy penguin preparing for this party for Penguins Around The World. *The party's name may be a reference to the horror trailer DVD Festival of Fright. *When Club Penguin is flying is a reference to the 1994 game "Sonic The Hedgehog 3" where in that game Angel Island is floating. *The Festival of Flight may return.https://twitter.com/polofield/status/243811495945846784 Gallery Sneak Peeks File:Clubpenguinflight.jpg File:Flightpartybanner.gif Construction File:Beachfofconstruction.png|The Beach File:Beaconofthebeacon.png|The Beacon File:FOFdockbuild.png|The Dock File:Hotofair.png|The Forest File:FOFplazabuild.png|The Plaza File:Snowfortsfofconstruction.png|The Snow Forts File:FOFtownbuild.png|The Town Party Photos File:fof10.png|The Beach File:fof11.png|The Beacon File:Tele.jpg|The Beacon Telescope File:fof14.png|The Cave File:fof8.png|The Cove File:FestivalofFlight2009-Dock.PNG|The Dock (where you will find the Breeze Maker 3000, one of Gary the Gadget Guy's new inventions that generates wind for three kites to fly) File:fof7.png|The Forest (where you will find the Hot Air Balloon) File:Hot air balloon ride.png|The Hot Air Balloon File:fof1.png|The Iceberg File:fof3.png|The Night Club (button untouched) File:fof4.png|The Night Club (button touched) File:fof6.png|The Plaza File:FestivalofFlight2009-Hill.PNG|The Ski Hill (where you will find the Cloud Maker 3000, one of Gary the Gadget Guy's new inventions that turns images into clouds). File:fof12.png|The Ski Village File:fof5.png|The Snow Forts File:Tallest mountain.png|The Tallest Mountain File:fof2.png|The Town Names in other languages References Category:PartiesCategory:Parties of 2009pt:Penas pro Ar